Monsterhearts:Out of Your Element
: You know tailing him in a neon green mustang won't exactly be subtle. : There's also the fact that he blew the engine out of my truck and then used the fire to almost kill us. So being in a car is a bad idea. : Well we can't be expected to tail him on foot, can we? : : We could go get some bikes... : I don't know how to ride a bike. : What? You don't know how to ride a bike? : Never had one. : But riding a bike is easy... Even I know how. : There they are. : Maybe after this I'll buy one. : : This is a terrible idea. We should've went to my boss and told him what the hell happened. : Can't you just cut him up if he attacks us Odie? : Fire melts ice. What the hell am I supposed to do? : Odie has a point. What are we going to do when we get to him? The guy's a witch or something. : We're just tailing him guys, I'll stay back... I just want to see where he's going... : He's probably just going to give Lilith a ride home. : We'll just follow him for a bit, then head to your boss's place. As a group, we've been attacked twice because of those Sigils. If we can get even a small clue... It's worth a shot right? }} : So how do we know he doesn't just live here? : Because this isn't where Leo lives. : You know where he lives? : Yep. Lived a street over from the Twins. Only went to his house once... Back before he turned all... Mean and evil... And stuff. His folks are weird... They're old, like... My grandparents old. : : You think he'll lead us to any clues or anything? : Leo's smart, he's not gonna lead us to anything. How the hell am I supposed to get passed these damn ghosts...? : That the Poke-man game everyone's been talking about? : Yeah. You catch these little guys, and you make them beat the shit out of each other, it's pretty rad. : There's our fire wizard... : : Here we go. We'll just follow him to... Wherever it is he's going. : What are we hoping to find out anyway? : I don't know, but it's better than doing nothin. We'll just tail him for a bit more than go see your boss about him. : Hey... Hey-hey, stop. Don't follow him down there, he's gonna do the same thing he did to us. He ran us down on an off road and blew the engine out of Shane's truck! : Liam's right, he's seen us. We should stop and go something else. : Honestly. If he can blow the twin V8 vort this thing is pack'n I'll be mighty, mighty impressed. This baby pushes out up to six-hundred horse power, and I've never gotten to even half that, let's see if he can. : What the hell? You're not brave! You're an idiot! : Just gotta put your faith in the god of American auto-motive engineering. Color me unimpressed. : What the hell are you doing?! He's going to burn you to death! : If there were ever a time to confront him, it's probably now. The rain will keep him from burning anything too bad. You two wait in the car. : : Leo, is it? I'm Chris. : Lilith told me you saved her from that brute at school. Thanks. : Wouldn't quite call it save'n. She'd already gotten hit. My friends, back in my car, say you attacked them with a ball of fire. Gotta say, that doesn't quite sit right with me... : They were in possession of an object. A demonic Sigil. Only the evil carry them. : We didn't have it! : See this? It tells me where those Sigils are. : What the hell do you know about those Sigils Leo?! : I already told you what I know. They're evil, demonic, Sigils. : : How about you tell us everything you know, and we give you that Sigil that you're willing to kill for? : You'll give me the Sigil, uncontested? : Scout's honor. : They're items of power, created in hell, and brought here with a ritual performed in the mountains around here. The Sigils allow their holders to perform Thaumaturgy, even if they're not normally capable of performing magic. Demonology, Demogensis, Necromancy, Aberratiomancy, Rot Weaving, Metamorphosis, Necromorphosis... Should I continue? : Yeah. So their purpose is that they give supernatural ability to your average joe. : They become powerless when they break. Any number of things can break them, but I know that expending their power shatters them, or destroying whatever it is that they're powering, usually Aberrations or golems. If they are not retrieved, whoever it is that makes them, sends an undead creature or other individuals to retrieve it. Usually a guy our age. Which is why I've assumed that these two were responsible... However, if they're working with you and Murdoc, they're likely trustworthy. : And you just... Attacked them. For absolutely no reason other than that? : The first time I ran into one of these things, the guy holding it was an eight foot demon with wings, and he summoned several more demons. If not for the company I had with me, I'd have died. So forgive me if I assumed the worst... : When I pulled up behind you, did you try to blow the engine in my car? : I did. Based on the appearance of you car, I assumed you were sent by someone to contest the sigil. Wouldn't be the first time. ...Feels good that we're a bit more clear on what's happening here. Sorry! For the misunderstanding! But the demon your friend summoned, still makes me... Hesitant. : ...What? Demon? : The boy with the black hair... I don't know his name, but I saw him at school a few times. He summoned a demon, almost materially I might add, to defend himself. Ask Shane. He saw it. : It's not a demon... : ...Demon? : It's not a demon! : : I think if Liam was harboring a demon he'd be a little more... Not awful... At... Well everything. : Care to explain why one of them had the Sigil then? : But they didn't have a Sigil. : Ah... So your promise that you'd give it to me was a lie? : No... We have it back at his boss's place... Right? : Yeah. What the hell happened to you Leo? You used to be a nice guy. : My best friends lead a girl I've loved since the sixth grade into the arms of a demonic cult so that she could die in a ritualistic murder to resurrect a witch. So now I'm stuck, halfway to hell because of a moronic blood pact I never even wanted to be a part of. Sorry if I'm not happy wielding the powers of Satan like you and your friends are. : Let's just... Try to figure all of this out, alright? Together. No need to get violent. : You know what I'm starting to think? You're stalling. You know who has the Sigil I was looking for. : You're not gonna to try anything stupid, are you Leo? It's raining. This is my element. I'll chop you shinobi style. : My mother used to say, when I was very young... "Those who play with the devil's toys..." "...Will be brought by degrees to wield his sword." So let's stop with the lies. I want the Sigil, I'm going to burn you alive, then I'm going to go get it. : : Remember a few nights ago... When I said "Run", like fifty fuckin times and you didn't run? : ...Yeah. : Well listen to me this time and RUN! : Where's Ricky now Odie? Where's your pyromaniac knight in demonic armor? What a pain he is... : : Ahh... Fuck... : Holy fuck Chris, are you alright?! : Damn it... Fucking... Odie! Get your ass in the car! : : Sorry Odie. But I don't have time to deal with you and your scooby gang. So I'll make it quick... : : No! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! : : : : AHHHH! : : Liam! Jesus! What the hell was that?! Open the door Chris! : : Come the fuck on guys! Are you awake Liam?! Crawl to the front and open the fucking door! : : : One down... : : I am so fed up with- -Baseball stars that blow up cars- -Nerds that turn into goths at the drop of a hat- -and summon darker versions of themselves to play lazer tag. Where are my super powers, huh? Why can't I shoot beams of light, leap tall buildings, hell I'd fuckin settling for singing and calling a bunch of woodland animals at this point! But nooo... I get nothing. At least Chris is rich. Bet he's fucking Batman, or Ironman, or something... Category:Monsterhearts Category:RP